Pretty Much Dead Already
by paramoria
Summary: When the world has gone to Hell and the undead roam the earth, how long can the humans survive before they go extinct? Beca Mitchell, leader of a small survivor group, meets Rick Grimes. Will Rick let Beca and her group stay, or will they be thrown out in the wild to fend for themselves?
1. Chapter 1

"Glenn, when are we going to leave? I'm sick of it here. The longer we stay, the more our absence will be noticed." Maggie mouthed close to Glenn's ear. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Soon."

"How soon?" She searched his eyes for an answer. His bold, brown eyes stared back into her pale emeralds.

"Two more days of stealing, and we'll go home. I promise. Just lay low." He kissed her forehead and whispered more words in her ear. Words of importance. Words of love. Words of hope.

* * *

"Amy, we're almost there. Can't you wait five more minutes to eat? I can hear you crunching all the way over here," Beca said with annoyance obvious in her voice. The crunching stopped and Aubrey's arm slid effortlessly around Beca's waist.

"We've been walking all day," she pouted at the brunette. "Are you sure we're close? It's going to get dark soon." The tall blonde's hair that cascaded around her shoulders seemed to bounce with each step. Beca had warned her that long hair was just another way for zombies to grab her, but Aubrey refused to cut it. It reminded her of how the world used to be. It reminded her of the life she had at Barden University, focusing on grades and winning competitions with her a capella group. It reminded her of the day she met Beca.

* * *

_"Hi, would you be interested in joining our a capella group?"_

_"Oh, this is like a thing now?"_

_"Oh, totes! I'm the captain of the Barden Bellas. We're the best all-female group in the nation."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. Not only are we champions and role models, we are a close knit, fantastic group of ladies whose friendship lasts a lifetime."_

_"How come you're here alone?"_

_"Everyone else graduated. Or quit."_

_"Oh?"_

_"We lost to the Treble Makers at nationals last year. They're the guys over there, the dancing fools. Anyways, I would __**love**__ to have you join! Are you interested?"_

_"Sorry, but I don't even sing. It was really nice to meet you..."_

_"Aubrey."_

_"Aubrey. I'm Beca. See you around."_

* * *

The instant Aubrey set eyes on the small freshman, she knew the girl was something special. She was drawn to the brunette like a magnet was drawn to stainless steel. Aubrey had always known Barden University was full of surprises, but she didn't expect falling in love there would be one of them.

"Here's fine. Let's check the perimeter first, then we'll set up camp," Beca ordered. She was good at that whole taking charge thing. Aubrey was too, but Beca just seemed to fit the role so well. It was like second nature to her.

"We all clear?" Everyone nodded their head. "Good. Set up the tent here and I'll try to get us something to eat." Beca rubbed Aubrey's hand before digging into the backpack Amy had carried all day. The outside reeked of sweat and dirt, but the inside was fresh. There was a thick plastic lining to block any water from soiling what few items they had. In fact, Beca was surprised to find what few items they had. She frowned as she pushed a few cans aside to find the bottom of the bag. All they had left was four cans of beans and two packages of Spam meat. It was barely enough, but they would survive. They always did.

"Three spoonfuls then pass. We have to let our supplies feed us for the next week. I don't know when the next time we'll even find a house to hit up will be," Beca explained, sitting down on the cold ground between Aubrey and Cynthia Rose. There were only four of them now. Just four. But after an entire year of Hell, they considered themselves lucky. Or unlucky. It just depended on what type of mood they were in.

They were outnumbered. _Way_ outnumbered. The walker population had increased rapidly in the last six months. Families died during the winter and turned. The stragglers paralyzed by the cold were bitten and turned. When cold season hit, people fell. Medicine was scarce and hard to come by. Even a simple case of allergies could have you sick enough to be slower than the rest. Sick enough to die. And if you died, well...you turned. Beca learned that hard truth in the beginning.

Denise, one of the former Barden Bellas, had been shot in the stomach by a stranger only a month into the new world. She had found some berries and ate them, staining the skin around her lips blood red. A boy, who came out of nowhere, saw her and shot her on the spot. Being a child, he of course hit her in the chest, not the head, and she fell to the ground dead. Beca held Denise in her arms, sobbing over her warm body, until she felt a small jerk. She jumped back and Denise reanimated, growling, with a wicked look in her dead eyes. The boy was shaken and dropped his gun. Beca had to beat Denise's head in with her crowbar to put her out of her misery. The child watched the whole time, terrified. If Aubrey hadn't shown up when she did, Beca would have had her way with the stranger. Beca would have enjoyed watching the boy's blood pool over the grassy forest floor.

"Amy! Three spoonfuls!" Aubrey scolded.

"Sorry," the girl passed the can over to Cynthia Rose. "It's just that I'm so hungry!"

"We all are," Aubrey said in a hushed voice, putting an end to Fat Amy's complaining. The name Fat Amy didn't really apply any longer, given the fact that all their running and starving had slimmed them all down a few sizes. Even tiny Beca seemed smaller.

Cynthia Rose handed the can over to Beca. There was about half a spoonful left. "Here," she said, handing it to Aubrey. "Take it."

"No, Becs. I can't. You're the leader. You eat it." Beca opened up Aubrey's hand and closed it around the can.

"Eat." Aubrey's brow furrowed, but she didn't refuse again. She'd be rude if she refused. She slowly dipped the spoon in and pulled out the last few beans. They tasted hard and sour in her mouth. She hated eating the last of the food, but Beca always insisted she take it if the situation allowed.

* * *

Beca rolled over and put her arm out, expecting to feel Aubrey's warmth, but came up empty. She opened her tired eyes. It wasn't the blonde's turn to guard the camp. Beca stood up, taking extra care not to step on Cynthia Rose, and exited the tent. She crossed her arms and rubbed her hand up and down her arms, trying to calm the goosebumps under her coat. Squinting into the darkness, she hissed, "Aubrey?" There was no response. "Aubrey?" she hissed again.

It took her a minute to adjust to the darkness, but she saw a figure standing only ten feet away. Beca quickly grabbed the pocket knife she slept with and pulled it out, ready to defend herself. As she neared the figure, it moved, turning to face her. It was Aubrey. Beca sighed a sigh of relief and put her knife away. She put her hand out to grab Aubrey's arm, but she pulled away. "Aubrey..."

"Why are you doing this?" her voice cracked.

Beca was confused. "I'm not doing anything-"

"Why did you bring us back here?" Beca stared at her. "You think I didn't know? I can read a map, Beca," she said harshly.

Beca spoke slowly, "It's been an entire year since it happened. The walkers have had to have moved on by now. It's not like I was going to go back there anyways. It hurts me just as much as it hurts you to think about it."

"We're too close. Georgia in general is too close for me, Beca." Tears rolled down Aubrey's cheek.

Beca bit her lip and tried to touch Aubrey once again, this time successful. Aubrey fell into her arms and sobbed silently. Beca rubbed her back. She didn't dare speak, afraid she would say the wrong thing.

"I don't think I can do this..." Aubrey trailed off.

"You can. I have the map and I know where we are. I'll keep us as far from there as I can." Beca pulled away from Aubrey and realized how exhausted she really was. "Let's go back to bed. I'm next to patrol and I am so not ready," she laughed in attempt to lighten the mood. Aubrey nodded and the pair walked back to the tent hand-in-hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie heard footsteps slamming down against the wooden floorboards towards the small room she shared with Glenn. The door flew open and the Korean stood in the doorway, his chest rising up and down, panting. "Abort," he managed to say.

"What? You said tomorrow-"

"Abort," he breathed, pushing off the door frame and rushing towards the bed. He flipped the mattress and opened the small slit which they hid their knives in. The pair worked in silence, quickly grabbing what few items they had before rushing out the door.

"Where is everyone?" Maggie whispered. There were only a select few people on the street. It was early, still dark, but it was uncommon to see the single street the community was built on that empty. She answered her own question. "Church. We better move." She grabbed Glenn's arm and pulled him towards one of the two exits they had used to get outside the city walls. He stopped her.

"They saw me sneak back through that one. We have to use the other." She nodded and followed his lead. Glenn swallowed hard. If the guards had found their second entryway, the only way out would be the front door.

Once off the street, Glenn whispered loud enough for Maggie to hear. "They know. Stay low. We'll make it."

They did make it. The hole in the rusty fence was there still, unmanned. They quickly passed through and headed towards an empty building. Something made them stop, a sound, no, more than just a sound, barking. They had released the dogs on them. Glenn pointed to a tree not far away. They sprinted and climbed, resting once they were hidden by the leaves. The dogs arrived not a minute after. They sniffed the ground, but were unable to locate the couple due to their unfamiliar scent. A man with a gun walked by, searching. "Sir! Sir, Governor, Sir, they're gone." The soldier raised his hand to his brow in salute.

"At ease, son." The Governor looked at the fence then back at the soldier with a smirk evident on his lips. "Gone?" the thick man with an eye-patch asked rhetorically. "They're not gone. They'll be back."

"Sir, how do you know? Sir."

The governor placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "If they came here just to steal food, that means there isn't any left out there. They'll have to come back, or they'll starve to death." He gave the boy's shoulder a squeeze before dropping his hand. "Now, let's get this fence patched up, shall we?" The soldier nodded and stepped through the hole, stepping back into sanctuary. The Governor looked around for a second before landing his glaze on the big tree masking the escapees. Glenn could have sworn he saw the Governor nod at him before stepping through the fence.

"What now?" Maggie asked, landing on her feet. They had waited an hour to drop down.

"We get the food and book it for camp," Glenn replied simply. "We should take the road back so they can't track us. No trail, no danger." The pair headed to their hole in the ground near the other entrance they discovered. Thankfully, the guards were gone, along with the broken lock on an old door, but the area around the food stash seemed untouched. Glenn peeled back the grass and dirt, revealing their small stash of cans they had collected over the past week. He shoved them into the dirt-caked backpack which had accompanied the cans. "Let's go."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Amy asked, striding up to walk beside her leader.

"Wherever the road takes us," Beca smiled over.

"We're on a national highway. This will take us to the next state."

"Since when have you been so literal?" Beca quirked a brow and smirked, trying to make Amy laugh. It's been so long since they've had a good laugh. After being together so long, the group rarely had anything to talk about. Nothing new happened. No news to spread. No new celebrity couple to gossip about. No homework to complain about. All they had were their plans to discuss and small talk to make around a simmering fire. Nobody dared talk about their past year. They had all changed so much over the course of the year.

Cynthia Rose used to be opinionated and always seemed to effortlessly work her way into conversations. Now she rarely spoke. She moved around silently, but it wasn't a sly kind of movement, it was sorrowful and careful.

Fat Amy used to be the funniest, loudest girl around. Every once in a great while, her old bubbly self would show, but now-a-days she was serious and didn't like to joke around. Their lives were on the line every minute; there wasn't time to be funny.

Aubrey Posen, the famous leader of the Barden Bellas, had crumbled. Her tough exterior fell along with society. She latched onto Beca Mitchell for dear life, practically forcing her to take the reins and lead the group. The blonde became emotional and went through many periods of depression. She was used to having control over everything that happened to her, but now she had to just roll with the punches. It was hard. The world was tainted. Undead roamed the earth. Death only promised an eternal prison. It wasn't right. The Posen who craved perfection was gone, chased away by the imperfections of the new world, and was replaced by a small child with scared eyes who was dependent on others. If only her father could see her now, see the person she became…

Beca was the only one who didn't become completely callused or changed too much. She was still the same old Beca, cracking jokes and trying her best at everything she wanted to do, especially now that her actions affected not only her but three others. She didn't ask to be put in charge, but it only made sense why she easily took the role. She was the one who got everyone she cared about out of Barden before they were killed, the stubborn girl who could make decisions with absolute certainty. Of course she had changed over the course of the last year, but for the better, at least in her opinion. She became a better leader, friend, lover and fighter. Mitchell became more connected to the people around her. She became more in sync with her emotions, giving her the ability to keep them in check and help others through their emotional pitfalls, which was a very useful attribute to have as of late.

"What was that?" Aubrey asked in a hushed voice, grabbing Beca's forearm. The group froze and quickly pulled out their respected weapons. Beca pulled out a knife she used to slice zombies and raised her head, slowly looking around. "I heard a sound." Beca rested a hand on Aubrey's which caused her grip to loosen. They heard a twig crack. Beca whirled around, knife raised, to find nothing but a wall of trees.

"I'm coming out," a man's voice called out after a few long seconds. Beca tensed up and signaled to the rest of the girls to get behind her. An Asian with his hands up stepped out of the shadow of the trees. "Sorry if we scared you." A tall brunette mocked his actions. "We were just walking along."

Beca's eyes trailed the pair up and down and landed on his backpack. "What's in the bag?" Maggie and Glenn exchanged glances.

"Nothing important."

"Personal possessions," Maggie added.

"Would you happen to consider a water bottle a personal possession?" Amy spoke up. Beca turned her head and glared at her.

Maggie looked at the group, specifically the one holding a knife towards them. They looked weak, hungry and thirsty. She swallowed and whispered barely audible enough for Glenn to hear, "Babe..." He looked at her in bewilderment. The look in Maggie's eyes spoke for her. Glenn held back a sigh.

"If you lower your knife," Glenn began, "I can give you guys some water you apparently need."

"We don't need hand outs-" Beca said, but was interrupted by Aubrey's hand on her shoulder.

"That would be just lovely. Thank you." Aubrey looked over at Beca. The brunette's eyes flashed back and forth between the pair and Aubrey. She relaxed and put her arm down, but didn't put her knife away.

Glenn walked over cautiously and handed Beca a bottle. It was hot, same temperature as the air, but water was water. She gave the bottle to Amy who practically ripped the cap off. The blonde was about to chug it until Aubrey reminded her of the rules. Three sips and pass.

The group was silent for a while, enjoying the refreshment. Glenn and Maggie stood awkwardly away from them, not sure if they should leave or not. There was something about the girls, Beca specifically, that sparked Maggie's interest. "Mags, let's just go."

"I can't."

"What?"

"Look at them." She glanced over at Beca who looked happy for the first time since they had met. Glenn followed her eyes, starting to feel bad. He shook his head.

"Don't." Maggie looked him in the eye. "Mags, no."

"For one night-"

"No."

"Just one meal-"

"We barely have to feed ourselves!" Glenn exclaimed a little too loud. Beca turned her head to look at them for just a second. He continued, lowing his voice, "Do you think Rick will allow this?" Maggie drooped her shoulders a bit. "Exactly." He sighed and brushed his hand against Maggie's cheek. "Besides, we just met them. I don't really think they'd come with us."

Maggie caught her lover's hand and held it against her cheek. "We have to try."

* * *

"I don't know about you guys, but I like them," Amy whispered to the rest of the group.

"Aca-huddle," Beca ordered. The girls moved closer together.

"I like them too," Aubrey blurted. Cynthia Rose nodded. Beca sighed, dropping her head. She hated to admit it, but she agreed. She definitely wasn't one to care for strangers, given her past, but these people were different. There was a shift in the air when she met them. She couldn't explain it. "Beca?"

"I'll talk to them."

"About what, exactly?" Amy questioned.

"Saving us." And with that, Beca left the huddle and stalked awkwardly towards the obvious couple.

"Hi," Maggie said cheerfully.

"Hey. Sorry about the whole threatening thing back there. It's what I have to do to protect everyone."

"Nah, don't be sorry. You gotta do what you gotta do, right?" Maggie smiled, looking at Glenn. He looked a little nervous.

"I'm Glenn. This is Maggie."

"Beca Mitchell."

Maggie nodded at her. "I like that name." Beca could feel a blush evident on her cheeks.

"What are your last names?" Glenn quirked a brow. Last names had lost their importance, or so he believed.

"Mine is Greene. And his-" she patted Glenn's arm, "-is Rhee."

"Do you guys have a camp or anywhere to hold up?" Glenn asked, changing the subject.

"No. We have a tent, but that's all."

"Would you and your group be interested in coming with us?" Maggie asked bluntly, getting straight to the point.

Beca had to hold back a smile. "Um, I'll have to ask." She scurried over to her group and told them the news. She wiped the grin off her face and walked back to Maggie. "We don't want to impose."

"You won't be imposing at all!" Maggie said, grabbing Beca's arm. Beca recoiled at the unexpected contact. Maggie pulled her hand back. "I mean, it's not necessarily up to us to determine if you can stay or not."

"But that'll come later," Glenn added. Maggie had some weird fascination with this girl, and he didn't want to ruin it. Actually, he was starting to see what Maggie was. There was something about this small girl that was special. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Not yet, anyway.

"Come with us."

Beca bit her lip. Should she really agree to this? These people could be mentally unstable or serial rapists who got off on getting to know their victims first. Beca discarded her doubts with a nod of the head.

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

"Beca, are you sure about this?"

"Ninety-nine percent," Beca replied, nodding with each word.

"Only ninety-nine?" Aubrey asked sounding concerned. She didn't like to take chances when it came to trusting others, especially if Beca was hesitant as well.

"Well, Rick's approval is the missing one percent."

"And speaking of Rick," Maggie cut in, "We should talk to you about him." She grabbed Beca's arm and guided her forward to Glenn who was walking at the head of the pack, leading them to the campsite. "He'll probably be the first guy you meet once we reach camp. He might have a sheriff hat on, but don't laugh at it, because he was a legitimate sheriff." Beca nodded and decided she might actually have to pay attention if she wanted to stay more than one day at this said-camp.

"What is he like leader-wise?"

"He knows how to get stuff done. Rick isn't one of those guys who hangs back and lets his group do his work for him. He's always with us on big missions. Scavenging is more our thing, so that's about the only mission he won't go on. Protecting camp is most important."

"Our group comes first in his eyes, remember that. Don't let yourself take priority over one of us while he's around or you may not be around long. Once we get to camp, socialize with people and be friendly. The more people who like you, the better your chances of staying," Maggie added.

"Okay, and how many people are there at this camp?" Maggie and Glenn looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

"Um…let me count," Maggie laughed. She started counting her fingers and Glenn whispered named under his breath. They didn't realize it, but they were working as a team. Beca watched as Maggie's paced slowed to match Glenn's. They always seemed to work as a team. "Fifteen?"

"Yeah. Fifteen," Glenn agreed. "Including us."

"Wow," Beca breathed. Fifteen people. "Must be a big camp."

"Not too much. We just have a lot of forest area marked off and patrolled at all times. There's a lake, too. You gotta see the lake, Beca! It's breathtaking!" Maggie exclaimed with a big smile on her lips. "Chloe loves the lake." Glenn quirked a brow at his girlfriend for making the comment, but brushed it off.

"Do you guys have a doctor or anything like that?"

"We have my dad; he's a vet." Beca smiled. Medical attention has been something she had taken for granted. She never liked going to the doctor because she felt she could always get over illnesses on her own, but now, seeing as if you get sick you could die, doctors were a godsend. "Oh, here's a tip: Don't ask Rick about his past. And if he asks about yours, tell everything. That means he's interested in you."

"Why can't I ask him about his? That's not fair."

Glenn eyed Maggie uncomfortably, but answered Beca's question, "His wife died a few months before this whole thing happened and it's still a touchy topic for him. His son, Jesse, is the one you want to talk to if you have any questions concerning the Grimes' past. He's about your age, actually. Eighteen? Nineteen? Around there."

"Oh," was all Beca could muster. Losing someone dear to you then having society collapse around you would be Hell. It sounded like Rick was dealt a pretty shitty hand. Maggie said Rick would ask about her own past if he was interested in her, which in turn made sense because to feel safe around someone you need to know if there's a chance they would turn on you and try to murder you in your sleep. She just hoped Rick only asked her those kinds of questions, otherwise they might have a mental breakdown on their hands.

* * *

As they approached camp, Glenn and Maggie took the lead hand-in-hand followed by Beca and her group. Rick was studying a map on the hood of one of the many cars parked around a RV which seemed to be in good condition. He looked up and was taken aback when he saw Glenn and Maggie's smiling faces. "Welcome home," he beamed.

As the couple walked up to him, Maggie's smile fell. "Where's Chloe?" she asked as she gave her leader a hug.

He pulled away and laughed with a reassuring smile. "She's fishing with Daryl and Andrea."

"Still can't seem to catch on?" she joked.

"No, actually, she's been doing really well. She takes after you."

"And Stacie?" Glenn glanced towards the RV.

"She's perfectly healthy. Just taking a nap. It's best not to wake her." Rick's attention moved to the now-visible group who were standing hesitantly behind the couple. "And who are they?"

"Beca, why don't you come over here and introduce yourself?" Maggie called out with a smile. She hushed, "We met them on the road. They're starving and need a place to crash," in Rick's ear.

Maggie scooped up Beca in a hug and introduced her to Rick.

"I'm Beca Mitchell."

"Rick Grimes," he said, shaking her hand.

She turned to the side so Rick could see her group. "Left to right, my group consists of Aubrey Posen, Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy."

"Fat Amy?" Rick asked slowly. Beca nodded with a laugh. "Well, okay then. Now, what do you and your group plan to accomplish here?"

"We don't mean to intrude at all, Rick, but we were wondering if we could seek refuge here just for one night. We don't have a camp of our own and none of us have received a decent night's sleep in months."

Nodding and running a hand over the scruff on his chin, Rick said, "Hold on just one moment." He pulled Glenn and Maggie over to the side.

"Are we in?" Aubrey asked, now at Beca's side. The brunette linked her fingers with the blonde's and told her the situation. They took the moment alone to take a good look at the camp. There were a group of survivors in the background doing chores. One girl with long hair caught Aubrey's attention. "Hey, doesn't that sort of look like…" Aubrey trailed off, shaking the impossible thought away.

"Okay, Beca. You and your group can stay for tonight. You can set up your tent next to Glenn and Maggie's shelter. Dinner will be here in a few hours. I would suggest getting to know everyone a little bit before then," Rick announced. He turned to point at Glenn and Maggie. "They're_ your_ responsibility."

Beca released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding in and turned to kiss Aubrey, but she was gone. She searched the horizon and found the blonde tapping on the shoulder of one of the girls who were doing chores.

"Jessica?" Aubrey asked with tears in her eyes. She gasped as the other girl faced her with tears in her own gray eyes.

"Aubrey?" she whimpered. Aubrey wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and held her tight.

Beca was there at that time and almost fell over when she saw who was in her girlfriend's arms. It was Jessica, a former Barden Bella, who was with them at the beginning, but they got separated early on. Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose followed Beca and were just as shocked to see Jessica. They all lunged forward and wrapped the girl in a group hug.

"I thought you were dead," Beca whispered in her ear.

"Me too," she chuckled in reply. Once the hug was broken, she expanded on her experience. "When I got separated from you guys, I thought I was a goner. I seriously did. But, I found a way out of the horde. There was a weak fence about ten feet away and I managed to bust through it and find a car to hide in. After a day or two, I ran into Daryl. He brought me back here. I've been here ever since."

Beca hugged Jessica again. "I'm so sorry we left you." Jessica squeezed her tight.

"I volunteered. If I wouldn't have told you to leave, someone could have died. I was just doing what was right. And look, it paid off."

* * *

"Chloe!" Maggie screeched and practically dropped the side of the tent she was holding up.

"Maggie!" the redhead screamed back. The pair met halfway and fell to the ground holding each other. Glenn laughed and shook his head at the pair.

"They're going to get their clothes dirty," he mumbled to Beca, but she didn't hear him. She was staring at the blue-eyed girl. She was gorgeous with her firery red hair and cystal blue eyes. Her heart melted when Maggie pulled some stray hair away from Chloe's face. The pair sat on the ground whispering and chatting with tears in their eyes.

"Beca, pay attention!" Aubrey snapped, bringing Beca back to reality. "Hold your side!" Beca apologized and helped put up the tent, but the redhead never left Beca's thoughts. She glanced back over to where she was with Maggie a few moments later, but the girls were gone.

"I'm going to go help with dinner," Glenn announced. Beca thanked him for his help and crawled in the tent. Aubrey followed. The blonde curled herself up in Beca's arms and rested her eyes, quickly falling into a light sleep. Beca was wide awake.

It had been so long since someone had caught the brunette's eye. Sad to say, Aubrey wasn't one of those people. Beca had felt a connection with the blonde, sure, but there wasn't a spark between them at the beginning. Now, Aubrey was someone to take care of. Beca felt obligated to care and nuture the older girl. It was hard to accept the burden at first, but Beca's feeling towards the blonde changed with her new role. Beca had never been good with relationships or emotions. She wasn't sure what she felt, in all honesty. Was it love or was she used to the blonde's company?

* * *

Beca felt a small breeze on her cheek and she swatted lazily at its source, jumping when her hand grazed Aubrey's cool face. Her eyes snapped open to find Aubrey smiling at her. "It's time for dinner," she cooed and wiped away a band of sweat that had developed on Beca's brow. She gently kissed the brunette's nose. "I'm so excited," she whispered. "It's been so long since we've had real food!"

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Fat Amy joked. Beca couldn't help but smile when she tried to make a joke. At least she was trying, and it reminded Beca that the old Amy was still there. She groggily took a seat beside Jessica around the fire.

"We need two plates over here," she announced. Not thirty seconds later, she handed Aubrey and Beca each a plate with half a fish and silverware. The girls thanked her and started eating. Beca glanced up between bites to scope out the group. This was the first time she's seen most of these people. A smile broke across her face when she saw Maggie sitting on Glenn's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and laughing with Chloe who was to his left. Next to her was a blonde woman with a soft smile. She was holding hands with Rick. Who Beca guessed was his son sat beside Rick, but his attention wasn't on his father. He was staring at a tall brunette who was yawning next to Glenn. She looked really exhausted.

"Who's that?" Beca turned to asked Jessica. She pointed her fork at the brunette.

"That's Stacie. She's Glenn's sister."

"She doesn't look Korean."

Jessica laughed, "She was adopted, if I remember correctly."

"Okay," Beca laughed nervously. "Can you give me a quick run through of who is related to who and their names and all that?"

"Of course. You already know Glenn and Maggie obviously. Chloe is Maggie's best friend. You could call them sisters if you really wanted to. Maggie father is Hershel. He stays in the RV mostly. He...he lost part of his leg a few months back."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah, I know. Walker bite. Rick reacted instantly and chopped his leg off at the knee. It saved his life."

"Again, holy shit."

Jessica laughed in reply. "The blonde is Andrea. Her and Rick are a thing. His son Jesse is in love with everyone, specifically Stacie at this moment. It's hard to keep up."

"Which one saved you?"

"Daryl? He prefers to eat alone. You'll probably find him in the woods more often than not." She shrugged her shoulders. "He's not too big on the socialization thing. I don't blame him." Beca and her shared a giggle.

"You know, Jessica, you never seemed to talk much before."

She simply shrugged, "Never really had much to say."

"So tell us about yourself, Beca," Rick boomed. She looked over at Maggie nervously. The brunette had a huge smile on her face and nodded at Beca.

"What would you like to know?" A small smile pulled at the man's lips.


End file.
